Personal Space
by lowlaury
Summary: Based on the episode 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' but like an alternative BADE-version. Beck and Jade are getting a little out of their characters at the sleepover...


**Another Bade story. Again, it's a little fluffy but well... that's how I like my Bades :D It's based on 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' but I tried to avoid repeating the stuff you probably all have seen already as much as possible. So to get this I think it would be better if you knew the episode! Unfortunately the writing is a bit sloppy at some parts but I didn't want it to get too long and I'm also a bit limited because of some language 'issues'. I sometimes can't write down what I have in mind because I just don't know how to express it in English -.- I hope you get what I mean anyway.**

**Victorious isn't mine but you can probably tell.**

**Oh, and I almost forgot to say: I didn't catch the _full_ name of the character Beck plays, so I just used the part that I got.**

* * *

_**Personal Space**_

'Do we really have to go? We could just stay here and have some... fun.' Jade smirked teasingly at her boyfriend who was putting on a rather odd-looking olive-green suit. It was already getting dark outside and soon they had to be at Sikowitz's to do some method acting exercise.

'What? You're backing down now? Weren't you the one who volunteered first of all?', Beck asked while tying his tie, watching her through the mirror.

Jade sighed. 'No', she said, rolling her eyes. 'Let's just go and miss all the other _fun_ things we could do on a Friday night. In the dark. Without clothes.'

Beck went over to his bed, where Jade was sitting, rather unusually dressed in a red belly top and denim shorts, and gave her a kiss. 'It _will_ be fun there, trust me.', he said. 'And you know you look really hot in that outfight, right?'

'Of course.', she replied, pulling him into another kiss.

–

'Well, hello, I don't believe we have met – you are...?' Sikowitz said as soon as he had opened the door and let Beck and Jade in.

'Oh yes', Beck said in a strong British accent, taking Sikowitz's hand. 'My name's Malcolm Winchester, it's a pleasure to meet you.' He grabbed Sikowitz by his shoulders and lead him through the room, talking continuously.

As soon as Jade had closed the door, Tori - dressed like a police officer with too much red lipstick and a package of Raisin Bran in her arms - strolled towards her and started making fun of seeing her bellybutton. Jade had a very hard time keeping up her fake smile, especially because she knew that Tori was aware of that fact and was shamelessly taking advantage of the situation. Why of all people did it had to be _her_ to choose Jade's character? But she wouldn't break. There was no way she would lose. Not because of _Vega_.

So she endured her annoying talk and even tolerated it when she stuffed stupid Raisin Bran in her mouth. Disgusting.

Robbie was the first to break character because Sikowitz played a dumb trick on him. The others went on with their method acting. And as long as Tori stayed away from Jade - and still more from Beck - Jade was fine. But of course she didn't. Not long after Robbie was gone, she as a police officer started asking her boyfriend for his registration and license, probably thinking it was funny.

To Jade's horror, Beck started playing along. And got _really_ close to her. Of course, his character instruction said that he had to invade other people's personal space but did it had to be _Vega's_?

It was too much for Jade when he asked Tori to put some of the Raisin Bran in his mouth. What _the hell_ was he thinking?

'_Well_', she rather shouted than said and both turned to her immediately. 'Aren't you two having fun time eatin' Raisin Bran together?' Even though she was smiling it was unmistakably that Jade was furious. But all of them stayed in character.

Jade strolled a little closer to Beck and Tori. 'Just be careful now, Mr British man.', she said. ''cause who knows what _terrible _things might happen to you if that continues.'

Beck instantly knew that he had gone too far and stepped away from Tori. There was no joking with Jade being mad. He knew that.

The method acting exercise went on without any other special occurrences until Sikowitz's nephew Jason stepped in. Tori and Cat immediately started flirting with him and asked if he was single, which he confirmed. That gave Jade an idea. She went over to the handsome boy as well.

'Well hello', she said smirking at him, running a finger over his shoulder flirtingly. 'How about you visit me at my farm some time? I can show you all my beautiful... animals.' She shot a quick glance at Beck who wasn't looking amused at all. But now Jade was.

'I bet you're very good at milking cows...', she said to Jason who was obviously enjoying all the attention he got from three beautiful girls at once.

'Maybe', he grinned. 'We should find out soon.' He put his arms around the girls and pulled them closer. Cat giggled.

'Well, Mr, that sounds like a good idea to me. Speaking of cows, don't you sometimes wonder where they get their spots from? I mean, does someone sneak in at night and paint them on?', she said in her microphone and left a pause after each sentence to wait for laughter that wouldn't come.

'If that wasn't a funny joke!', Jade acclaimed after a weird pause, never losing the smile on her face. Cat clapped her hands happily. 'So... Jason.', Jade then said, stroking over his chest with her hand. 'What would you like to do now? Any... ideas?'

'Well. I have a few.' Jason leered at Jade's lips.

That was enough for Beck. Yes, maybe he shouldn't have acted with Tori like that (at least in Jade's view) but she wouldn't go _that _far to take revenge, would she?

Even Tori and Cat started glancing at Beck and Jade worriedly but didn't dare to break their characters and tell her that she was pushing it to the limit.

Jason already started coming closer to Jade when Beck shot in their direction, grabbing Jade at her shoulders and pushing her away from that guy. What was she thinking?

'Is there anything wrong, Mr English man?', she asked innocently while Beck shoved her across the room until they were out of Jason's reach. Sikowitz observed the situation warily.

'No, not at all.', he said with the fake British accent, trying hard to stay in character. 'I just thought you had a better view of this beautiful living room from over here and I didn't want you to miss it.' Yes, he knew that he was sounding stupid. But he didn't care. And who of them wasn't being stupid today in this house, anyway?

'Oh really? That is so nice of you!', Jade proclaimed, still acting as if there was nothing wrong. Jason looked a little confused while the others were watching with great interest. They were used to Jade getting jealous all the time but seeing Beck like that was completely new to them.

Jade pretended to take an interested look around. 'Well, now that I've seen it, can I go back to that charming gentleman over there?', she said pointing at Jason after she had finished.

'Oh you know, I'd rather have you here with me, my lady.', he told her insistently and put an arm around her to pull her closer and keep her where she was.

Jade giggled at that the way Cat often did. 'Mr British man, what are you doing?'

'Invading your personal space.', he replied and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Of course she kissed him back. She had reached her goal. Sweet, sweet revenge...

Sikowitz raised an eyebrow at them and Jason looked even more confused. 'So he was after her all the time or what?', he whispered to Tori.

'I'm afraid I don't know that.', she said in her low officer-voice. 'But how would you like some Raisin Bran?'

Beck and Jade didn't seem to plan on stop kissing, so Sikowitz interposed by clearing his throat loudly. 'I wonder', he said when the two broke apart to look at him. 'why an English gentleman and a nice young lady like you would behave like that.'

'I couldn't help but invade that charming girl's space, sir.', Beck said with his accent. 'That is likely to happen sometimes. It is in the nature of my personality.'

'And I didn't mind at all!', Jade acclaimed with the sweetest smile on her face.

'Fine.', Sikowitz said, seeing that they still somehow managed to connect their behaviour with their characters.

'I'm still free!', Cat suddenly shouted excitedly in her normal way to Jason when she realized that she just got a chance.

'AH!' Sikowitz jumped up and pointed at her. 'You broke character, Cat! You didn't even use your microphone!'

'Aww no!', she said sadly, but all of a sudden she smiled again. 'Wait, that means I can go out with Jason! Let's go!', she told him while grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the house. He didn't seem to mind and soon they were gone.

Beck tightened his grip around Jade and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was glad that this Jason had left and Jade wouldn't get stupid ideas again. She put her arms around him as well and gave him a quick kiss. She knew he was only hers and wouldn't even spend a single thought on Vega right now. She had won.

'Wow, that was some drama here!', Tori shouted in her officer-voice. 'I think need some Raisin Bran to get over it.'

Sikowitz suspiciously examined Beck and Jade. 'I don't remember you being personal space-invading as well, farm girl.', he then said and raised an eyebrow.

Jade let go of Beck. 'Uh... no, Mr, I was just...' She looked at Beck, desperately looking for a fitting explanation but he seemed to be as clueless as she was.

'Hmm hmm...', Sikowitz said significantly. 'I guess you just broke character, Jade.'

'NO!', she shouted and her smile was gone at an instant.

Sikowitz shrugged. 'Rules are rules. I'm afraid you have to go home now.'

She stepped away from Beck and a few steps towards her teacher. 'Damn it, Sikowitz! That's not fair!'

'Goodbye, Jade.'

She let out an annoyed groan and headed to the door unwillingly.

'I love you, babe.', Beck said to her in his normal voice, then he smiled at Sikowitz. 'Oops, I think I just broke character - by accident.'

Sikowitz sighed. 'Fine, there you go as well. _I hope my other guests are capable of more self-control._', he said insistently, glancing at those who were still left.

Beck went over to Jade, grinning. She smiled and took his arm. Beck waved at the others as they left. 'Have fun!'

'How can we not have fun if we have some delicious Raisin Bran here?', Tori shouted just before the door behind them closed.

The two went arm in arm to Beck's car that was parked in front of the house. 'So... you wanna do fun things _now_?', Jade asked teasingly. Beck grinned and pressed his lips on hers.

Then he went back to playing his character, still smirking. 'It'd be a pleasure to invade your personal space some more, my lady.'

* * *

**I like reviews veeeeeeery much. And I'm also thinking about writing a multi-chapter Bade so please tell me what you'd think about that!**


End file.
